


Pacific Rim

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	Pacific Rim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herumtreiber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/gifts).



Foreign words conceal

 

private moaning as his tongue

 

pets forbidden fruit.


End file.
